Destined for You
by MyLifeAsAWhitlock
Summary: A Felix and Bella one-shot. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy and Review


**Alright, So this was just something I thought of writing the other day and said, why not? I love the idea of Bella with other characters from the Twilight Saga**

**Let me know what you think at the end. The is my first ever lemon…Did I write it okay?**

**Disclaimer; Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. I just wanted to play.**

**Without further Ado…**

I knew coming to this city would be one huge colossal fucking mistake. It has been 5 years since the Cullen's up and left my ass and 3 years since we finally finished off the Victoria bitch. This city though, this city was going to be the death of me, of that I was most sure of. I have had sightings of vampires after Vicki's death, but thank the big man upstairs, I have been able to steer clear. It was just the normal places. Like the seedy Seattle bars or nightclubs. They would glance at me, then glance away and I would disappear into the shadows and they would look around for a different meal. I guess I could at least be a little thankful to the Cullen's, because at least now I know what to look for when I am out and about like that.

Here however in Volterra Italy, it honestly doesn't look like I am going to get a choice. Stupid fucking Jessica and Mike. They just couldn't leave well enough alone. Well I am not going to just sit back and let them have me. Not fucking likely. I'm going to make them curious, or at least the one standing to me right.

"Stupid fucking vampires." I mumbled. Knowing damn well he would hear me. I almost laughed out loud when he stiffened. "I really am a god damned danger magnet." At that I did laugh. The vamp to my right turned toward me a little. He wanted to stop me and demand answers, of that I was positive. I looked up at him. I smirked at his dumbfounded expression. He was blinking too much as well. Great. Fan-fucking-tabulous. I had shocked a vampire.

"Alright Mr. Hulk." I said using my left hand to point at him, knowing he would catch a glimpse of the bite mark James had left behind. "You can have your answers, but my friends are leaving and I am making a phone call real quick, two calls actually, and yes you can supervise. By the way, stop fucking blinking, it's not like you need to anyways, but your contacts are about to disintegrate." And with that I walked over to Mike and Jessica.

"Hey guys." I said as I tapped on their shoulders.

"What's up Bella? Aren't you excited? We get to see a castle, Italy style." She babbled in her annoyingly high pitch voice.

"Well actually the bid guy and I realized we knew each other from way back and he said he could take us on that tour later. Maybe before we leave tomorrow, but for right now I am going to go back to his place and catch up." Jess looked put out by that idea while Mike just looked relieved. "Come on Jess just go okay? I will see you later." I paused and looked back at the big guy with a wink then turned to my friends again. "Or maybe I won't see you later. Maybe I will be staying here instead. I might need a change of scenery."

"He looks familiar, doesn't he Jess?" Mike asked her. I was getting uncomfortable now. I saw the light bulb moment in his eyes. "Shit Bella, is he related to the Cullen's?" His tone was all kinds of accusing. It pissed me the fuck off.

"What the fuck Mike. Don't talk to me about the fucking Cullen's." I sneered. They were still a sore subject for me and I really didn't want the Cullen's name being mentioned to the Volturi. Fuck my life, this shit blows. "And no, he is not related to them. Jesus Christ Mike, give me a fucking break."

"Sorry Bella Jesus, but he's built just like that big one we went to school with." He said exasperated.

"Emmett" Jessica exclaimed.

"Alright guys, you should really get going. And don't wait for me. I really might just stay here." I told them and walked off. Leaving them standing there with shock all over their faces. "Let's go fucker." I said knowing that the big guy would fallow. I just wanted to get him away from Mike and Jessica. They weren't really close friends but we all went to College together and this trip was like a graduation celebration type of thing.

Before leaving the area of crowded pedestrians I pulled out my cell. I knew that neither my mother nor father would answer the phone. Charlie would be at work by now and my mother just never bothered picking up the phone. As it started to ring I glanced up at the huge fucking vampire only to notice that he was hovering. While I had been paying attention to my shoes, he had apparently moved within a foot of me. Had this guy not heard of personal space?

He was one sexy ass fucker though, I had to give him that. My heartbeat was rapidly inclining as the milliseconds flew by. He was staring from my eyes to my phone though. I could see him calculating. He was going to crush my phone. I couldn't let that happen. I felt one of my eyebrows rise in a challenging manner. He smirked, and fuck me if that didn't make him even sexier. However, I had a call to make and I didn't want him to ruin that for me.

The phone had only rang three times so far since our stare challenge began. I needed to reassure him that I wasn't stupid.

"Look, um…What's your name?"

"Felix"

"Alright Felix, you need to have a little bit of faith. So calm the fuck down, I don't need either of my parents to come searching for me when they will never find me." He quirked an eyebrow and looked a little surprised by my admission of my fate. I heard my mother's answering machine start with its recorded greeting. "Pease. Trust me."

He said nothing. He only seemed to sneer at my cell phone. It would have been funny, if not for the circumstances. I almost started crying as the sudden realization dawned on me because of what I was about to do. I heard the machine beep and raised the phone back to my ear. My new emotional status was going to help this sound real.

"Mom…' I paused breathing heavily 'I love you mom…I crashed…' My fake emotions turned real, really fucking quickly. I took in a ragged breath, choking back the tears. '…the car…' another deep breath. '…not gonna make it…tell dad…' My sob sounded strangled in my throat. I bet I really did sound like I was dying. '…I love him too." And with that, I hung up the phone and turned the power off.

Felix was still staring at me only now it was more like gaping. Like he didn't really understand what he had just witnessed. To be honest, I couldn't really believe I had done it either. I had decided that I could only make one phone call when my real emotions started playing into the call to my mother. I couldn't to that twice.

My chest continued to heave. My breathing quickened, yet I felt as if I couldn't fucking breath. I felt dizzy too, maybe I was having a panic attack? I wasn't sure, this would be a first for me. Just as I felt my legs give out I was lifted into the arms of Felix bridal style. I couldn't be sure but it seemed as though he was being really gentle. For the life of me I couldn't understand why. Maybe he didn't want answers then. Maybe he would take me somewhere and drain me dry there.

"Shush pretty girl, I've got you." He whispered in my ear. I might have started laughing through my sobs. I really had gone bat shit crazy. No fucking way did he really just say that.

"It's alright. Calm down…You are going to be fine." I looked up at him then. He was smiling at me, yet his eyes held a sadness to them that I couldn't understand. I also wasn't sure why he was trying to reassure me when I was about to die anyways. Maybe he was trying to keep me from screaming? I had no idea.

"Is this it then? Can you make sure my car gets wrecked and totaled with an unidentifiable body inside? Or I guess you could use mine once you're done with it." I realized that they could totally do that. Drain me the use the body to corroborate my story.

"Are you that ready for death? Do you not care about your life like all the other humans?" He asked incredulously.

"More like I have come to terms with my demise. I've known for a while now that death would find me sooner than later."

"Hmm, to answer your question, yes this is it, but no, you will not be drained. You will be changed."

"Why?"

"Because you are my mate, you can't feel the pull because you are still human, but once you are changed it will be there. You'll see." It was my turn to gape at him.

"Can a person have more than one mate then?" I could have sworn that Edward had already claimed me as his mate.

"No."

"Oh."

"Are you ready pretty girl? We have to talk to Aro before anything else occurs."

"Sure."

Turns out that Aro was one of the Volturi leaders. He couldn't read my thoughts at all, which was just fine with me. I had refused to tell him about the Cullen's, unfortunately he could read Felix, so he had a general idea of how I knew about them. Eventually he would find out. If Felix and I were mates then I would tell him eventually.

As soon as we left Aro's office I was being carried off to another part of the castle. Soon enough we stopped outside a large wood door.

"Well, home sweet home, as they say." He opened the door. I didn't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. This room was full of nick knacks and odds and ends. There were book and CD's everywhere. A huge bed on the far wall. The room was Deep green with black accents. It was very manly and obviously already occupied.

"Felix, this room had stuff in it." I stated the obvious. I didn't want to put someone out. Taking their room and all. I really didn't need any more vampire enemies.

"Yes, it does, this is my room, well our room actually. You can change the color theme and whatnot if you want to." He said a bit sheepishly. The man was all muscle and fucking huge. The sheepish look didn't seem to be his style.

"No, um, I love the way it looks right now. It's just, well…never mind." I stuttered.

"You can tell me anything pretty girl. I am yours, for eternity. Don't be afraid of me. You can have whatever you want." The soft voice he spoke in was a deep contrast to how I would think he normally talks. He is just too big to sound so soft, caring. I stood there watching him, looking at him, he really was fucking handsome. Brown short cropped hair, red eyes and ripped in the muscles department. He walked closer to me and lifter his hand to my face, trailing his fingers from my cheek to my collar bone and back.

My breathing hitched and my heart accelerated. I could smell him now. Honey, hay and cinnamon.

"I'm gonna kiss you pretty girl."

He didn't wait for a response. I may not be able to feel the vampire mating pull, but right then it didn't matter. My entire body burned from the intense feeling of his lips on mine. When the kiss deepened I thought my body would explode from the intensity. Surely nothing was supposed to feel this fucking good. I pressed my breasts into his chest and pushed my hips into his, eager for more. My core was begging for a release that I knew wasn't too far from my grasp.

I needed this man. I wanted him. All rational thought was gone. He was the only thing I could focus on. His lips left mine and traveled down my neck and from one side to the other of my collar bone. Leaving a trail from his wet kisses in his path. I moaned at the sensations he was leaving on my body.

"Mine! Your Mine!" He growled against my newly acquired over heated skin.

"Yours." I groaned out. Barely managing the one word response.

He had only kissed me and yet I could feel my lower abdomen tightening in anticipation. My insides clenching and unclenching. His hands roamed from my hipbones and up the curvature of my waist. Slowly, agonizingly, tantalizingly making their way up my body. I felt the fabric of my blouse rising with his fingertips. He removed his lips from my neck. I whimpered at the loss.

As soon as my shirt was over and above my head he reattached his mouth to my neck. He lightly sucked on my ear then place a soft sensual kiss right behind it on the skin there. I moaned loudly.

"Fuck." I rasped. Apparently that was a week spot. I shivered at the sensation.

"Hmm…You like that my sweet girl?" He asked as he gave a repeat performance. His husky voice and the air used to speak the words swirled in my ear made my knees go week. I was already putty in his hands and he had barely done anything yet.

"Oh God" I whispered wantonly as he pulled my legs up and around his waist, locking my ankles together, and pushing my back against the door frame. His very prominent erection dug into my already dripping core.

"I'll take that as a yes." He groaned out while I thrust my covered, yet soaked, core to meet his straining cock. I felt his hands unclasping my bra from behind my back. While he worked on the clasp he dipped his head down and slipped his tongue out to lick my hard nipple through the see through red lacy bra I was still wearing.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted as I bucked my hips yet again. I needed more of him, so I removed one of my hands from his neck and down his ripped torso. He was nibbling on my nipple now, and then finally the bra was gone. His hips held me up as both of his hands came to the front of my body. One resting on my hip bone and the other pulling, squeezing and pinching at my other mound. I felt like I was going to combust from the pressure building inside of me. I only got his t-shirt half way up his torso before we both got frustrated at the imposing fabric and he quickly ripped it from his body.

"Fuck!" He growled. "You're so fucking gorgeous. Perfect, and all fucking Mine." He grunted.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted. Moving my hands from his pecks down to his cock, cupping him through his jeans. "All fucking yours! Take me. Fucking have me…please." He hissed at the contact and pushed himself into my hand as I squeezed, knowing that I couldn't possible hurt him. Before I could blink he had us on the bed, with himself on top of me. He was still grinding into me. As he pinched my nipple again and kissed from the bottom of my ear to the spot right behind it I came violently. Tightening my legs around him. "Fuck! Feliiiiiix!" I screamed

"You smell so fucking good baby." He roared out.

"Fuck me Felix, take what's yours!" I cried in desperation. He ripped both of our pants and underwear off in one fluid motion, then lifted my right leg onto his left shoulder while holding my left thigh firmly in place around his waist. Without paused he sheathed himself to the hilt inside of me in one fluid motion.

"Aaahhhh" I screamed in pure ecstasy. "Oh God." I moaned

"Fuck." He grunted crashing his lips to mine. Our hips met each other time and time again in a perfect rhythm. "So," _thrust _"fucking"_ thrust_ "tight. So" _thrust_ "warm."

I could feel my orgasm climbing to the precipice again, my walls beginning to tighten around him.

"That right baby. Cum for me. Come for Felix sweet girl." He grunted in between thrusts and his own moans of pleasure.

He didn't need to tell me twice. I came, and I came so fucking hard. I didn't think this kind of pleasure even fucking existed until now. He followed right after me. Shooting cold spurts deep within me. Growling from his own release. He didn't pull out. Instead resting some of his wait onto me. He kissed me sweetly this time.

"Your mine." He whispered against my lips. I smiled.

"I'm yours, and you are mine." I replied.

"Yes, I'm yours. Always." He breathed against my jaw and down my neck.

"Always." I promised.

"Forever?" he questioned. Lips still ghosting over my neck.

"Forever," I whispered, just as he sunk his teeth into my neck.

**So what did everyone think of the Felix and Bella lemon and what not? Let me know. I have never wrote a lemon before and this was sorta' to test the waters for me. There will be plenty of lemons in my 'The Difference of Time' story and I wanted to make sure I am okay at writing them. **

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
